


Türchen 22 - Rot sehen

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [22]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Nach dem 2:1 gegen Mainz ist Sergio ziemlich frustriert. Und in diesem Zustand trifft er auf Wetklo, den Mainzer Torwart, der kurz nach der Halbzeitpause mit einer roten Karte vom Platz flog.





	Türchen 22 - Rot sehen

**Author's Note:**

> So. Das... ist ein sehr ungewöhnliches Pairing, ich weiß :D War damals für ein Schrottwichteln – alle möglichen und unmöglichen Spieler wurden wild zusammengelost und man bekam dann eines dieser Pärchen. Damals waren beide noch aktiv und/oder bei anderen Vereinen – Pinto in Hannover, Wetklo in Mainz. Und ich war noch n bisschen sauer auf Pinto. Uuuund das Pairing war nicht dankbar. :D  
> Geschrieben Anfang 2013.

**Wortzahl:** 1527  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein (Unromantik? :D)

~*~*~

Sergio lehnt seine Stirn gegen die Wand.

Wie ist er in diese Situation gekommen?  
Wieso steht er hier vor einer Wand in den Katakomben des Mainzer Stadions?  
Warum hat er den Schwanz des Mainzer Torwarts in seinem Arsch?

Seine große Klappe ist schuld. Und diesmal darf es sein Arsch ausbaden.

~*~*~

Was für eine bittere Niederlage. Da stehen die Mainzer nur noch zu zehnt auf dem Rasen und schaffen es trotzdem noch, gegen sie zu gewinnen.

Die Hannoveraner schleichen frustriert in Richtung Kabinen. Unter ihnen Sergio.

Auch er hatte kein berauschendes Spiel. Und dass sie jetzt ohne Punkte nach Hause fahren müssen, regt ihn auf.  
Der Dreier wäre machbar gewesen. Sie hätten die drei Punkte holen müssen. Wenn sich schon der Torhüter der Mainzer selbst aus dem Spiel nimmt...

Apropos 'Torhüter der Mainzer'. Wenn er sich nicht irrt, ist er es, der gerade in den Gang getreten ist.

„Ist schon erbärmlich, wenn man als Torwart wegen einem Handspiel rausfliegt.“

Die Aussage ist an niemanden speziell gerichtet, so dass es auch als Unterhaltung mit einem Teamkollegen – davon sind schließlich auch einige hier – durchgehen könnte. Aber Wetklo hat ihn gehört und das wollte er erreichen.

Der blonde Torwart dreht sich um.

„Ach ja? Ist es nicht erbärmlicher, in Überzahl zu verlieren?“

Verdammt. Was für ein Penner. Kann er ihn nicht diesen winzigen Triumph auskosten lassen?

Lars rempelt ihn im Vorbeigehen an.

„Sergio, halt die Fresse. Geh einfach in die Kabine.“

Wetklo lächelt ihn spöttisch an.

„Ich komm' gleich, Lars.“

Das kann er sich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er kann Wetklo nicht einen weiteren Triumph gönnen.  
Jedem, aber nicht Wetklo. Nicht diesem arroganten, geleckten Typen, der ihn immer noch so spöttisch ansieht – nach Lars' Aussage sogar noch eine Spur spöttischer.

Sie haben sich schon auf dem Platz genug von ihm gefallen lassen. Sein Zeitspiel ab der 10. Minute war total daneben und wie er sich im Tor aufgeführt hat...  
Ja, Sergio war froh, als er mit einer roten Karte vom Platz gestellt wurde. Dass er ihm jetzt hier im Gang begegnet und sich erneut von ihm gedemütigt wird, passt ihm dementsprechend nicht.

Sergio bleibt einfach im Gang stehen. Wetklo tut es ihm gleich. Sie stehen sich gegenüber – mit einem ziemlich großen Abstand – und sehen sich abwartend an.

Immer wieder kommen Leute an ihnen vorbei.  
Hannoveraner Spieler, die die Köpfe hängen lassen.  
Mainzer Spieler, die jubeln, ihre Trikots schwenken und mit Wetklo abklatschen.  
Irgendwelche Anzugmenschen, die einen wichtigen Eindruck machen.  
Sein Trainer, der ihn zum Glück übersieht.

Sie warten ab und sehen sich einfach nur an. Dass das zwischen ihnen noch nicht zu Ende ist, wissen sie beide.

Als der Gang für eine Weile lang komplett leer ist und auch keine Menschen mehr zu hören sind, kommt Wetklo auf ihn zu.

Sergio spannt seine Muskeln an. Wenn es sein muss, schlägt er auch zu.  
Wem wird man eher glauben? Dem durchgeknallten Torwart oder dem Spieler, der gerade das Spiel verloren hat?

Er persönlich tendiert zu sich selbst.

Aber Wetklo greift ihn nicht an. Stattdessen packt er ihn am Arm und zieht ihn mit sich.  
Erst ein paar Gänge weiter lässt er ihn wieder los.

„So. Was hast du mir noch zu sagen, Pinto?“

Die Art, wie er seinen Namen sagt, klingt scheiße. Nicht nur sein abfälliger Tonfall – auch seine Aussprache.

„Was soll ich schon einem sagen, der Wetklo heißt? Wetklo? Hallo? Wet? Klo?“

Sergio bringt etwas Abstand zwischen sie, indem er ein paar Schritte zurück geht.

Er lacht. Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht. Er lacht den Torwart aus, der direkt vor ihm steht.  
Und es fühlt sich so gut an.

„Wetklo! Alter, würde ich Wetklo heißen...“  
„Halt die Fresse, Pinto.“  
„Ja, ja... Wetklo!“

Ja, er weiß selbst, dass er eine Grenze überschreitet. Aber es ist ihm absolut egal. Alles, was er jetzt will, ist es, diesen verfickten Torwart zu provozieren. Damit der etwas tut und er seinen beschissenen Frust abbauen kann.

„Du findest meinen Namen also lustig?“  
„Lustig? Na ja. Lächerlich. Passt also wunderbar zu dir. Wetklo.“

So. Damit ist er zu weit gegangen.

Zumindest interpretiert er so Wetklos Hände an seinem Hals.

„Lass mich los.“

Wetklo lässt ihn los. Allerdings nur kurz.  
Im nächsten Moment presst er ihn gegen die Wand.

„Du findest meinen Namen also lächerlich?“  
„Ja. Lächerlich. Erbärmlich. Fast so lächerlich und erbärmlich wie dich.“

Und wieder erwischt er Wetklos Schwachstelle.  
Den Schmerz, als er an seinen Haaren reißt, genießt er.

Sergio grinst.

„Hör auf zu grinsen, du Arsch.“  
„Muss ganz schön frustrierend zu sein, scheiße zu sein. Hast du geheult nach deiner roten?“  
„Halt die Fresse.“  
„Oooh, du hast geheult! Wetklo heult in der Kabine! Ich-“

Plötzlich ist Wetklos Mund direkt an seinem Ohr.

„Nein, ich habe nicht geheult. Ich hatte es auch nicht nötig, irgendjemanden zu beleidigen.“  
„Du provozierst Beleidigungen. Tut mir leid, ich erledige nur, was getan werden muss.“  
„Dann könntest du ja endlich mal die Fresse halten.“  
„Zwing mich doch dazu, Super-Wetklo.“

Endlich fühlt er sich überlegen. Auch wenn er gerade vom Mainzer Torwart an die Wand gepinnt wird.  
Er hat ihn mundtot gemacht.

Zumindest denkt er das ganz kurz.

„Okay.“

Wetklo braucht keine Worte, stellt er fest.

Statt ihm noch irgendwie zu antworten, packt er ihn so fest an der Schulter, dass er einen Schrei gerade noch so unterdrücken kann. Dann dreht er ihn um, so dass er mit dem Gesicht zur Wand steht.

Scheiße.  
Was geht hier ab?  
Und warum findet er es geil?

„Wer ist jetzt hier erbärmlich?“

Er hat sämtliche Gegenwehr aufgegeben, stellt er fest. So schnell macht man ihn also gefügig.  
Verdammt.

Aber er hat da noch einen Joker in der Hand.

„Vielleicht derjenige, der hinter mir steht und labert? Bist du 'ne Frau oder was?“  
„Das reicht.“

Mit einem Grinsen registriert er, dass Wetklos Hände zu seinem Hosenbund rutschen und hektisch daran herumreißen.  
Und trotzdem hat er wieder das Gefühl, an der Macht zu sein.

„Worauf wartest du?“  
„Fick dich.“  
„Neee, das übernimmst du. Und zwar schnell.“

Mit einem Ruck ist er seine Hose los. Er hört die Nähte knacken, aber das stört ihn jetzt nicht mehr.

Dann hört er, wie Wetklo sich ebenfalls von ein paar Stoffschichten befreit.

„Ich werde dich so hart ficken, dass das einzige Wort, das du noch weißt, 'Wetklo' sein wird.“  
„Ja, ja. Dazu müsstest du erst mal anfangen.“

Das Geräusch, das Wetklo von sich gibt, kann man getrost als Röhren bezeichnen.

Endlich hat er ihn soweit. Endlich spürt er seinen Schwanz an seinem Arsch.

Und dann holt ihn die Realität ein.

Das ist nicht gerade das, was er im Kopf hatte, als er Wetklo vorher beleidigt hat.  
Trotzdem: Aufhören möchte er jetzt nicht.

„Wird das heute noch mal was?“

Wetklo knurrt frustriert, vergräbt seine Zähne in seiner Schulter.

Der Schmerz durchfährt ihm, schießt direkt in seine Erektion.

Vielleicht sollte er öfter gegnerische Torhüter beleidigen. Das hier gefällt ihm unglaublich gut.  
Und er hat Wetklo immer noch in der Hand. Obwohl der kurz davor ist, ihn zu ficken.

Mit einem Schrei dringt Wetklo in ihn ein.

Sergio schreit ebenfalls. Auch wenn es das ist, was er irgendwie wollte – auch wenn er das irgendwie provoziert hat -, tut es weh. Er wird die nächsten Tage nicht sitzen können.

Aber das ist es wert. Er nimmt die Schmerzen auf sich und bekommt im Gegenzug Wetklos riesigen Schwanz, der schon nach ein paar Stößen seine Prostata findet. Er bekommt Wetklos muskulösen Körper, der immer wieder gegen seinen stößt. Er bekommt Wetklos wahnsinnig große Hände auf seinen Schwanz, die ihn grob massieren.

„Wetklo, du geile Sau!“

Sergio hört sein Lachen direkt an seinem Ohr.

„Na? Immer noch etwas gegen meinen Namen?“  
„Oooooooooh jaaaaaa! Und gegen dich auch.“  
„Gut. Das -“

Wetklo gibt wieder dieses Röhren von sich, als Sergio seine Muskeln anspannt.

„... beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“

Damit hält er wieder die Klappe. Statt ihm weiter seine Abneigung mit Worten zu verdeutlichen, packt er ihn an dem Schultern und stößt noch tiefer in ihn.

Seine Finger krallen sich in seine Schultern – dass er noch nicht blutet, ist ein kleines Wunder, aber man wird noch in ein paar Tagen die Abdrücke sehen, da ist er sich sicher. Sein Röhren ist unangenehm laut.  
Sergios Schwanz schmerzt. Er kann sich nicht selbst berühren, weil er sein Gewicht – und das von Wetklo, der sich unbarmherzig gegen ihn lehnt – abfangen muss. Dabei hätte er seine Hände jetzt viel lieber an seinem Schwanz. Würde sich gerne im Rhythmus zu Wetklos Stößen, die immer noch härter werden, reiben.

Sergio lehnt seine Stirn gegen die Wand.

Wie ist er in diese Situation gekommen?  
Wieso steht er hier vor einer Wand in den Katakomben des Mainzer Stadions?  
Warum hat er den Schwanz des Mainzer Torwarts in seinem Arsch?

Seine große Klappe ist schuld. Und diesmal darf es sein Arsch ausbaden.  
Aber er findet es geil.


End file.
